


Cover art for "The Unchartable Truth"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Boats and Ships, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When a fic makes me blubber all over my phone while reading it, it's gotta be good. And this did and it is. My father instilled in me a love of sailing ships at a very young age, so that makes this story even closer to my heart. Was I inspired to make a cover? Hell yes!</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125002087439/when-a-fic-makes-me-blubber-all-over-my-phone">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "The Unchartable Truth"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unchartable Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400324) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> When a fic makes me blubber all over my phone while reading it, it's gotta be good. And this did and it is. My father instilled in me a love of sailing ships at a very young age, so that makes this story even closer to my heart. Was I inspired to make a cover? Hell yes!
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125002087439/when-a-fic-makes-me-blubber-all-over-my-phone)


End file.
